The Pokemon TCG Adventures
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: Currently on hold. Follow along Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Poof Cosma, and Kellen as they go on a journey to become Pokemon Card Masters. Timmy x Trixie. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Fairly Odd Parents

The Pokemon Card Adventures

Episode 1

Today is February 10th, 2010. And 11-year-old Timmy Turner is running towards the local card shop. His fairies; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof; appear behind him.

"Why are going to the card shop, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"Well, today is the official release of the newest Pokemon TCG: 'HeartGold & SoulSilver!' And I've got to get there before they sell out!" Timmy replied.

"What's a TCG?" asked Cosmo stupidly.

"'TCG' stands for 'Trading Card Game.'" said Timmy.

As Timmy arrives at the shop, there was a crowd leaving the place.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Timmy.

"Well, there were these four boys that came in to the shop; they bought all of the new Pokemon cards!" said an employee of the card shop.

"So there aren't any Pokemon cards?" Timmy asked.

"Nope; sorry." the employee said as Timmy left defeated.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"It's nothing; let's head back home." Timmy said.

When Timmy came home, there was a mysterious person at his doorstep, holding two boxes of Pokemon cards.

"So you're one of those boys that bought all of the cards! You have some nerve; not leaving any for the rest of us!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend, Timmy?" said the person.

Timmy gasped when the person said that.

"TRIXIE!?"

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	2. Chapter 2

"FOP: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 2

The mysterious person turned out to be Timmy's crush, Trixie Tang.

"Trixie! What a surprise! I could've guessed you'd like the Pokemon Trading Card Game, being a tomboy and all..."  
Timmy said.

"Well, my friends and I bought every booster box just for the rare cards, but I thought that it would be nice to give some to you. So, can I come in?" Trixie asked.

"Really? Of course!" Timmy said.

As soon as Timmy and Trixie came in, they sat down and opened their boxes, then went to open their first packs.

"Hey Trixie? What's up with this card? It's mostly artwork!" Timmy asked.

"Let me see." Trixie said. Timmy showed her the card: Lugia LEGEND (HGSS 113).

"Oh! That's a component of the ultra-rare Lugia LEGEND card!" Trixie said.

"Wow!" Timmy exclaimed.

As the two finished opening their packs, the two had gotten some very rare cards: Timmy recieved Lugia LEGEND (HGSS 114), a Prime Ampharos, a Prime Feraligatr, and a Arcanine. Trixie got both halves of Ho-Oh LEGEND, a Prime Meganium, and a Prime Typhlosion.

"Wow, we got some very rare cards!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, and I've been thinking: Do wanna have a friendly duel?" Trixie asked.

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	3. Chapter 3

Fairly Odd Parents: The Pokemon Card Adventures

Episode 3

"A duel? I've never dueled any before!" Timmy said.

"Then this will be perfect! I'll teach you how to duel!" Trixie said.

"Okay." Timmy said.

The two began shuffling their decks and drew seven cards.

"How about we use just one prize card?" Trixie said.

"That's fine." Timmy replied.

Timmy flipped the coin which decided who'd go first.

"I'll start first." Timmy said as he drew a card. (Cards in hand: Water Energy x2, Lightning Energy x2, Fire Energy, Croconaw, Arcanine)

"I'll attach one Lightning Energy to Mareep, and then attack with 'Static Electricity!'

Timmy searched his deck for a Lightning Energy, and placed it on Mareep. Afterwards, he shuffled the deck.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Trixie said, drawing a card. (Cards in hand: Fire Energy, Double Colorless Energy, Grass Energy, Moomoo Milk, Switch, Bill, Copycat)

"I attach a Fire Energy to Cyndaquil, and then attack Mareep with 'Beat!'

(Beat does 10 damage to Mareep; HP remaining: 30.)

"My turn, and I attack Cyndaquil with 'Ram!'" Timmy declared. (Card drawn: Lightning Energy)

(Ram does 20 damage to Cyndaquil; HP remaining: 40.)

"Okay, from my hand, I play Meowth onto my bench, and then end my turn." Trixie said. (Card drawn: Meowth)

"Fine, I'll just attack Cyndaquil with another 'Ram' attack!" Timmy said. (Card drawn: Full Heal)

(Cyndaquil's remaining HP: 20)

"I'll attack with another 'Beat' attack!" Trixie said. (Card drawn: Moomoo Milk)

(Mareep's remaining HP: 20)

"I play the Trainer Card that I just drew: 'Moomoo Milk!'" Timmy said. (Both coin flips were heads; Mareep's HP was restored back to 40.)

"And now, I'll finish off Cyndaquil with 'Ram!'" Timmy added.

(Cyndaquil's remaining HP: 0. Timmy takes Lightning Energy as a Prize.)

"I won!" Timmy shouted.

"Congradulations, Timmy." Trixie said as they shook hands.

"Thanks, Trixie." Timmy said as he kissed her.

"Oh! Look at the time! I've got to go! See you tomorrow, Timmy!" Trixie said.

"Bye, Trixie." Timmy said.

And so, Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang are starting their quest to become Pokemon Card Masters. They'll have many adventures and challenges along the way, so stick around and find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	4. Chapter 4

"Fairly Odd Parents: The Pokemon TCG Adventures"

Episode 4

The next day at school, Timmy was telling his friends about what happend yesterday.

"So Trixie came to your house, gave you a box of Pokemon cards, and then you beat her in a duel?" A. J. said.

"Exactly." said Timmy.

Timmy's friends laughed at him with disbelief.

"Fine! I won't believe me, just ask Trixie!" Timmy said.

Meanwhile, the popular kids were talking.

"Where were you yesterday, Trixie? I didn't see you at the beauty salon." Veronica asked.

"I had other things to do." Trixie said. {I can't tell them I went to the card shop with Tad, Chad, and Remy; they'll kick me out!}

"Trixie? Could you please tell my friends what you did yesterday?" Timmy said.

"Trixie doesn't have time to talk to someone as unpopular as you, Turner!" Remy said. "Now get out of our sight!"

"Not until Trixie talks to us!" Timmy said.

"Now, you litte urchin!!" Remy said.

"Fine, how about we duel? I win: You have to let Trixie talk to us. You win: We'll leave." Timmy said.

"Four Prizes sound okay?" Remy said.

"Game On!" Timmy shouted.

-Timmy: SoulSilver vs. Remy: I'm Remy-

"I'll start!" Remy said, drawing a card. "I attach Fire Energy to Growlithe, and attack with 'Bite!'"

(Bite does 10 energy to Totodile; remaining HP: 50.)

"My turn!" Timmy said as he drew a card. {Sweet! A Croconaw card! I'll save it for my next turn!} "I attach Water Energy to Totodile, and attack with 'Gnaw!'"

(Due to Weakness, Gnaw does 20 damage to Growlithe; remaining HP: 50.)

Remy drew his second card. "Use 'Bite,' Growlithe!"

(Totodile's remaining HP: 40.)

Timmy drew his next card. "First, I evolve my Totodile into Croconaw! Second, I attach Lightning Energy to Croconaw, and attack with 'Wave Splash!'"

(Growlithe's remaining HP: 0. Timmy takes a prize card.)

Remy sends out Squirtle, then draws a card. "I attach Water Energy to Squirtle, then attack with 'Skull Bash!'"

(Croconaw's remaining HP: 50.)

Timmy drew his card. "First, I play the Supporter: 'Bill!' With this card, I get to draw two more cards! Next, I play not one, but two Poke Balls!! (Both Coin Flips are heads.) Now I send out my trump card, Lugia LEGEND!!!"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?!" Remy screamed.

"Let's just say that I have friends in high places." Timmy said as he winked at Trixie. "Now, thanks to Lugia's Poke-Power, I can look at the top five cards in my deck and attach all the energy from them!"

(Timmy attaches two Fire Energy, a Lightning Energy, and a Water Energy to Lugia LEGEND.)

"Finally, by removing two Energy from Croconaw, I can switch it out. Go, Lugia! Attack Squirtle with 'Elemental Blast!'"

(Elemental Blast instantly Knocks Out Squirtle.)

"Since you have no more Pokemon on your field, Remy...YOU LOSE!" Timmy said.

"You may have won this duel, but one day, the Legendary Pokemon Cards will be mine!!!" Remy said.

Later, after school was over, Trixie came up to Timmy and his friends.

"Trixie, what are you doing here?" Timmy said.

"I came by to tell your friends that you were telling the truth. I was at Timmy's house and I did duel him." she said.

"Wow, Timmy! I can't believe you had a thing for dueling!" A. J. said.

"Mm-hmm. I also have a favour: Would it be alright if I joined you guys? The popular group just isn't my style." Trixie asked.

"You bet!" Timmy said.

"Thanks, see you later!" Trixie waved good-bye.

And so, Trixie is now a part of Timmy's Pokemon Card Team. But, just what and who are these Legendary Pokemon Cards that Remy talked about? Be sure to find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	5. Chapter 5

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon TCG Adventures"

Episode 5

Last time, Timmy Turner faced his rival, Remy, in a four-prize duel. In the end, Timmy unleashed his trump card: Lugia LEGEND, which gave him the win! The adventure continues... TODAY!

"Say Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"Yes Timmy?" she replied.

"I was wondering: What are these Legendary Pokemon Cards that Remy talked about after the duel?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know...we can ask my dad about them. He's a Card Researcher." Trixie replied.

"Okay." Timmy said.

After school, Timmy went to Trixie's mansion. Her dad was there to meet him.

"Hello, Timmy. Trixie told me that you wanted to know about the Legendary Pokemon Cards; come on in." said Mr. Tang.

Inside the card lab of the mansion, Mr. Tang told Timmy about the cards.

"Time, Space, Dimension, Creation...these are the Pokemon Cards of Legend." he started.

"You mean the 4 Pokemon from the Sinnoh Space-Time Legend: Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus?" Timmy said.

"Correct. These four cards are in the possesion of four people: The Four Grand Masters." Mr. Tang added.

"So I'll duel them just to get those cards!" Timmy said.

"Yes, but before you can duel them, you must defeat the 8 club leaders scattered throughout the Los Angeles area." Mr. Tang continued.

"If that's all that it takes, then I'll take on the challenge! Where's the closest Club?" Timmy asked?

"There's the Rock Club. It's in town." Trixie said.

"Alright! Tomorrow, I'll take on the Rock Club!" Timmy shouted.

And so, Timmy and Trixie set their sights on the Rock Club. What will await them? Stick around!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	6. Chapter 6

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 6

Timmy and Trixie are outside, waiting to go to the Rock Club; the first of eight clubs in LA.

"You ready, Timmy?" Trixie said.

"Uh-huh! Let's Go!" Timmy said.

"TIIIMMYYY!!!" cried a very high voice.

"Oh no! Not Tootie!!" Timmy sighed.

"Where are you going!" she shrieked.

"To the Rock Club!" Timmy said.

"Can I come with you?!" she asked.

"You can't come with us!" Trixie said.

"No one asked you, Little Miss Snob!" she yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE TWERP!?!" Trixie yelled back.

"Cool it you two! Instead of starting a catfight, why don't the two of you just duel it out?"

"Fine! Six prizes alright?" Trixie said.

"Fine..."

-Trixie: HeartGold vs. Tootie: Lovely Tootie-

[Montage: Normal Duel] Trixie plays Cyndaquil, and Tootie plays Nidoran (female). Trixie evolves Cyndaquil into Quilava. Quilava defeats Nidoran (Female). Tootie sends out Meowth. Quilava defeats Meowth. Tootie sends out Farfetch'd. Tootie switches Farfetch'd with Farfetch'd. Quilava defeats Farfetch'd. Tootie sends out Farfetch'd. Quilava sends out Farfetch'd. Tootie sends out Nidoran (Female). Tootie Evolves Nidoran (Female) into Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen defeats Quilava. Trixie sends out Quilava. Nidoqueen defeats Quilava.

"Timmy! I hope you're rooting for me!!" Tootie said. Timmy does a face-palm.

"It's my turn and I send out Ho-Oh LEGEND!!!" Trixie said.

"So? I doesn't have the necessary energy to attack!" Tootie said.

"WRONG!! Thanks to Ho-Oh's 'Sacred Rainbow,' all energy attached to it are Fire Energy! Now attack with 'Bright Wing!'" Trixie said.

(Nidoqueen's remaining HP: 0.)

"You may have taken out Nidoqueen, but next turn, the King will be out! Go Nidoran (Male)!" Tootie declared. "Next I evolve him...into Nidorino!"

"You've made a big mistake; evolving a Pokemon without the right amount of Energy!" Trixie said.

"So?" Tootie replied

"'So' THIS!!! Ho-Oh, finish this duel!" Trixie said.

(Ho-Oh's "Bright Wing" instantly defeats Nidorino.)

"And That's Game!" Trixie said.

Tootie left crying, but ran into Chester.

"What's wrong, Tootie?" Chester said.

"Timmy doesn't like me!!!" she wailed.

"Don't cry. I'll be your friend." he said.

"Really? Oh, Thank YOU!!!" Tootie screamed with joy.

"Don't mention it!" Chester said.

[Meanwhile, back with Timmy and Trixie...]

"Now than that interruption has been taken care of; let's go!" Trixie said.

"Right! On to the Rock Club!" Timmy said.

After a huge duel with Tootie, Timmy and Trixie are on their way to the Rock Club. What more will happen? Stick Around!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	7. Chapter 7

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon TCG Adventures"

Episode 7

Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang have arrived at the Rock Club in their town of Dimmsdale.

"So why do they call it 'The Rock Club,' Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"The duelists there use the Rock and Ground subtypes of Fighting Pokemon." Trixie replied.

"Oh..." Timmy said as he went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me...I would like to challenge the Club Master." Timmy said.

"That would be me. My name is Gene." the Club Master said.

"Hi Gene. My name is Timmy, and this is my friend Trixie." Timmy said.

"Well Timmy, here are the rules: We duel for six prizes, and the duel is over when one of us is either out of Pokemon, run out of prizes, or gets "decked." Shall we begin?" Gene said.

"You bet! Get Your Game On!" Timmy shouted.

-Timmy vs. Club Master Gene-

"I'll start by attaching one Water Energy to Totodile, and then attack with 'Gnaw!'" Timmy said.

(Due to Weakness, Gnaw does 20 damage to Diglett. Remaining HP: 30.)

"My turn, and I play 'Energy Removal 2!'" (Coin Flip is Tails) {Rats!} Gene said.

"My turn! I attach one Fire Energy and then finish Diglett off with 'Wave Splash!'" Timmy said.

(Diglett's remaining HP: 0.)

"Since you have no more Pokemon on your field...That's Game!" Timmy added.

"I can't believe it! I lost to a kid who doesn't even have one Medal! Congradulations, Timmy!" Gene said.

"Thanks, Gene!" Timmy said.

"Oh! Here's proof of your victory at the Rock Club: The Rock Medal!" Gene said as he gave the Medal to Timmy.

"ALRIGHT!!! I just won the Rock Medal!" Timmy said.

"Congradulations!" Trixie said as she kissed Timmy's cheek.

Timmy blushed as soon as she kissed him.

"So Trixie, which Club should we go to next?"

"The closest one from here would be the Grass Club in Arbortown. That's just walking distance from Dimmsdale." Trixie said.

"Alrighty! Let's head there!" Timmy said.

And so, Timmy has defeated Gene: The Rock Club Master, and received the precious Rock Medal. Now, Timmy and Trixie are heading towards Arbortown, and the Grass Club. Stay Tuned!!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	8. Chapter 8

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 8

Last Time, Timmy Turner faced Gene; the Rock Club Master in a 6 prize duel. In the end, Timmy won his first medal: The Rock Medal. And so, the adventure continues.

"Hey guys!" Timmy said to his fairies.

"Hi, Timmy!" they replied back.

"So, how did it go in the Rock Club?" Wanda asked.

"It went very well! I even got a Medal!" Timmy said.

"That's wonderful, sweetie!" Wanda said as she hugged him.

"So, where's your next club match going to be?" Cosmo asked.

"Arbortown, the next city over from Dimmsdale." Timmy said.

"Aww, we'll miss you, Timmy!" his godparents said. Just then, Poof started to cry.

"Uh-oh! Poof doesn't like Timmy leaving!" Wanda said.

"How about you can come along with me?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, sport. Poof's just a little baby! What if you lose him like you did last time?" Wanda said.

"No need to worry, Wanda! I'll just tell everyone that I lost my Japanese cousin." Timmy said.

"Okay, but you know that every time I hear you say either 'No need to worry!' or 'What could possibly go wrong?' is the moment when things go horribly wrong!" Wanda said.

"Great! Oh, one last thing: I wish Poof was a 10 year old human!" Timmy shouted. Timmy's fairies granted this wish, and Poof was transformed into a 10 year old boy. He looked almost like Timmy, minus the pink and buck-teeth.

"Wha? Hey, I can talk just like a regular person! ALRIGHT!" Poof said.

"Hey, Poof. I got you a deck so that you can duel alongside Trixie and myself." Timmy said.

"Really? Thank you, Big Brother!!" Poof said as he hugged him.

"So are you two all set?" Wanda asked.

"Yes. Bye, Cosmo. Bye, Wanda!" Timmy said.

"Bye Mom and Dad, I'll be careful, and so will Timmy...right?" Poof said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Timmy groaned.

"Okay, see you!" Cosmo and Wanda said. As Timmy and Poof left the house, Trixie came by to join them.

"Hi Timmy! Say, who's the kid in purple?" Trixie asked.

"Oh. This is Poof. He's my cousin from Japan." Timmy said.

"Konnichi wa! Watashi wa Puufu. Ogenki desu ka? (Hello! I am Poof. How are you?)" Poof said.

"Yoshi! Watashi wa Torikushi. (Good! I am Trixie.)" Trixie replied.

"Glad to hear you two are getting along. Now, let's head up to Arbortown, and our next medal!" Timmy said.

"Right!" Trixie and Poof responded.

And so, Timmy's little godbrother (disguised as a 10 year old human), Poof is now part of Timmy and Trixie's team. What will lie in store for our three heroes? Stick around to find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	9. Chapter 9

"Fairly Odd Parents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 9

Now that Timmy's little brother, Poof, is joining alongside Timmy and Trixie, our three heroes are heading out towards Arbortown, home of the Grass Club.

"You know, since there are three of us, why don't we form a team?" Trixie asked.

"A team?" Timmy replied.

"Yeah! I've got a registration form for a Pokemon Dueling Team. We just put down a little bit about each of us." Trixie said.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Timmy said as Trixie handed him the slip. "Timmy Turner...love comic books...evil babysitter." he said as he wrote. He then handed the paper to Poof.

"Poof Cosma...very cute person...loves magic." Poof said as he wrote. He then handed the slip back to Trixie.

"Trixie Tang...very popular girl...wants to be normal...tomboyish at times." Trixie said as she wrote down.

"Okay, all that's left is to name our team. Any suggestions?" Trixie added.

"Hmm...how about 'Pokemon Bunch?' Timmy said.

"Why that name?" Trixie asked.

"I thought of it after that one movie, the one where these kids from different cliques get sent to Saturday Detention after causing an incident at lunch?" Timmy replied.

"'The Lunch Bunch?' That's one of my favourite movies! It show that it doesn't matter what clique you come from; what truly matters is friendship." Trixie said.

"Alright, then 'Pokemon Bunch' it is!" Poof said.

The next day; Timmy, Trixie and Poof got a letter. Their registration was accepted! They were now "The Pokemon Bunch!" Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, are you all "The Pokemon Bunch?" My name is Kellen, and I'm your sponsor!" the man at the door said.

"Hi Kellen, my name's Timmy. This is my girlfriend, Trixie, and my cousin, Poof!" Timmy said.

Now that "The Pokemon Bunch" has its sponsor, our three heroes are ready to head towards Arbortown! What will await them? Stay tuned to find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	10. Chapter 10

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 10

Timmy Turner, his girlfriend Trixie, his "cousin" Poof, and their new sponsor, Kellen, have arrived in Arbortown; home to the Grass Club.

"Hey, the Grass Club is straight ahead!" Timmy said. The four ran to the building, but when they got there, the place was closed.

"Aww..." Poof said. Kellen saw one of the Club's members.

"Excuse me, but why is the Club closed?" Kellen asked.

"Nikki, the Club Master, is visiting her friend Ishihara at his house on the northwest part of town." she said.

"Okay, thanks. Hey guys, come here!" Kellen said. The three duelists came. "It seems the Club Master is visiting Ishihara."

"Who's Ishihara?" Poof asked.

"Ishihara is one of the most widely known Pokemon Card Collectors in the world." Trixie said. "He's collected over 10,000 Pokemon cards!"

"Wow!" Poof exclaimed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's head to Ishihara's house!" Timmy said.

"Okay!" the rest of the group responded.

So the group walked all the way to Ishihara's house. When they got there, Nikki was talking to Ishihara.

"Excuse us for interrupting, but we'd like to talk to Nikki." Kellen said.

"No problem; Nikki was about to leave anyway. My name is Ishihara." he said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kellen, and these are my friends; Timmy, Trixie, and Poof; I'm their sponsor." Kellen replied.

"Oh, where are my manners! I'm Nikki, the Master of the Grass Club." Nikki said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" the four of us said.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Nikki asked.

"We'd like to duel you in a Pokemon Card Game." Timmy said.

"Okay! But, I'll only duel...her." Nikki said, pointing at Trixie.

"Me?" she said.

"Why her, Nikki?" Poof asked.

"I prefer dueling girls; boys seem to go easy on me because I'm a girl." she replied.

"Okay; you're on! 6 prizes sound fair?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, let's duel tomorrow!" Nikki replied as she left the house.

"Listen, I was wondering if I could ask you four something, too." Ishihara said.

"Sure! What is it?" Kellen asked.

"Could you all help me find a certain card? It's a very unique Jigglypuff card. If you have one, I'll trade you for it." Ishihara said.

"We don't have one on us right now, but if we see one, we'll let you know." Kellen said.

"Okay, thanks for visiting!" Ishihara said.

"See you!" the four of us said as we left.

On the way to the Grass Club, our heroes met the renowned collector Ishihara. But tomorrow, it's back to the Grass Club for "Nikki vs. Trixie," so stay tuned!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	11. Chapter 11

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 11

Last time, our heroes had arrived in Arbortown, home to the Grass Club. However, Nikki, the Club Master was at the house of her friend, the card collector Ishihara. Now, the duel between Trixie Tang and Club Master Nikki begins!

"This duel between Trixie Tang of Dimmsdale and Nikki is underway! Each player will play for six prizes, and the duel is over when either player runs out of either prizes, cards, or Pokemon. Let's duel!" the referee said.

(Trixie's Pokemon in play: Cyndaquil; Nikki's Pokemon in play: Bulbasaur)

"I'll start!" Trixie said. "I attach one Fire Energy to Cyndaquil and attack with 'Beat!'"

(Bulbasaur's HP: 40)

"My turn! I start by playing Exeggcute to my Bench. Next, I attach one Grass Energy to Bulbasaur then attack with 'Tackle!'" Nikki said.

(Cyndaquil's HP: 50)

"I play Chikorita to my Bench. Next, I attach another Fire Energy to Cyndaquil and attack with 'Flare!'" Trixie said.

(Bulbasaur's HP: 10)

"I evolve my Exeggcute into Exeggutor. Next I attach another Grass Energy to Bulbasaur and attack with 'Vine Whip!'"

(Cyndaquil's HP: 30)

"I play another Cyndaquil to my Bench. Next I attach a Grass Energy to Chikorita and then have Cyndaquil finish off Bulbasaur!" Trixie said, who then took her first prize card.

"Go Exeggutor!" Nikki said. "Unfortunately, Exeggutor has no Energy so I pass."

"I evolve my Cyndaquil into Quilava! Attack Exeggutor with 'Flare!'" Trixie said.

(Exeggutor's HP: 60)

"I attach a Grass Energy to Exeggutor and then use 'Energy Absorption!'"

"What does that do?" Poof said.

"'Energy Absorption' removes up to two Energy Cards from the discard pile and then attach them to the Pokemon who used it." Timmy said.

"Since Nikki has those two Grass Energy cards in her discard pile, she can attach them to her Exeggutor." Kellen said.

"Go Quilava! Attack with 'Flare!'" Trixie said.

(Exeggutor's HP: 30.)

{Alright! One more turn, and "The Pokemon Bunch" will win its second Medal!}

"I pass..." Nikki said.

"Oh well... I attach one Double Colorless Energy to Quilava and then discard a Fire Energy in order to attack Exeggutor with 'Flamethrower!'" Trixie said.

(Exeggutor is knocked out. Trixie takes her second prize card.)

The referee blew her whistle. "The Club Master has no more Pokemon on her Bench, therefore the winner is Trixie Tang from Dimmsdale!!" she said.

"TRIXIE WON!!!" the group yelled.

"You duel wonderfully. Here take this: The Grass Medal!" Nikki said.

"Yippee!!! I won the Grass Medal!!" Trixie yelled!

"Congradulations, Trixie!" Timmy said as he gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Aww...thanks, sweetie!" she said.

With two Club Medals for "The Pokemon Bunch," the group is one step further to facing the four Grand Masters and obtaining the Legendary Pokemon Cards!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	12. Chapter 12

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon TCG Adventures"

Episode 12

Last time, Trixie faced off with the Grass Club Master, Nikki. In the end, "The Pokemon Club" won the Grass Medal, the team's second! Now, our four heroes our setting out for their next adventure.

"So where's the next Club Master?" Poof asked.

"Hmm...the closest club would be the Fire Club in Fuego City." Kellen said.

"Okay, Fuego City it is! Let's Go!" Timmy said.

"There she is!" a voice said

"Huh?" the group gasped.

"That's the girl who stole my rare card!" the person said, pointing to Trixie.

"Okay kid, you're coming with us!" the police officers said.

"But I didn't do anything; I'm innocent!!" Trixie yelled.

"Tell it to the judge!" one of the officers said.

"Oh no! Trixie's been arrested for something she didn't do!!" Poof said.

"Let's split up: I'll take the north, Timmy will take the west, and Poof will take the south and east." Kellen said.

Kellen searched everywhere in the north but found nothing.

Timmy searched all around the west, but didn't find a thing.

Poof didn't find anything in the south, but when he was going to the east, he found Trixie.

"Trixie! How'd you get here? The police took you away!" Poof said.

"Drat! I've been discovered! I'll just have to duel my way out! Six Prizes, agreed?" 'Trixie' said.

"Okay. You win: I'll let you go. I win: You must surrender." Poof said.

-Poof vs. Imposter Trixie-

[Montage: Ronald] Poof plays Flying Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Surfing Pikachu. Imposter Trixie plays Chikorita. Imposter Trixie plays Meowth. Poof plays Clefairy and Pikachu. Poof evolves Pikachu into Raichu. Flying Pikachu defeats Chikorita. Imposter Trixie sends out Meowth. Poof plays Eevee. Poof switches out Flying Pikachu with Raichu.

"Raichu! Use 'Iron Tail!'" Poof said. (Raichu defeats Meowth.)

"Since you have no more Pokemon...That's Game!" Poof added. Just then, Kellen and Timmy came to Poof.

"Great job! Now let's take a look at our imposter." Kellen said as he took off a wig.

"Veronica? Figures! She always wanted to be Trixie." Timmy said.

"Let's tell the police that we've got the person responsible." Kellen said.

Later, after Trixie was released (Veronica was bailed out by her parents.), the girl came by to apologize. She gave Trixie the very card she accused her of stealing: A Jigglypuff card.

"Hey! Didn't Ishihara ask for a Jigglypuff? Let's take it to him!" Poof said. And so they went back to Ishihara's place.

"This is the card I'm looking for! Thank you! Here's your trade: 'Alph Lithograph!'" Ishihara said.

"You're welcome, and thanks for the nice card!" Kellen said.

"Don't mention it!" Ishihara replied.

Whew! That sure was one heck of an adventure! An accusation, an imposter, and a very rare card! What more lies in store for our heroes? Stay tuned!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued- 


	13. Chapter 13

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Adventures"

Chapter 13

On the way to Fuego City, "The Pokemon Bunch" stop by at a kareoke bar.

"Why are we stopping here?" Poof asked.

"No special reason." Kellen said. "I just thought that after all of those duels, perhaps it's time you three deserved a break."

"Thanks Kellen!" the three said together.

"Okay, this next song is going to be a duet! Who will come up to the stage?" the MC said. "Anyone? Anyone?"

"I choose my friends Timmy and Trixie!" Kellen said.

"Okay! You two come up on stage!" the MC said.

"Are you crazy, Kellen!?! I can't sing with Trixie!!" Timmy yelled.

"Don't worry! How bad can it be?" Kellen said.

"Watch!" Timmy said. As soon as he sung a scale, all of their glasses shattered.

"Don't think about yourself bombing, and you'll do great!" Kellen said.

* * *

Timmy and Trixie were on the stage, then the music began to play. [Music: Misty's Song.]

Trixie started first...

Out here in the quiet of the night,  
beneath the stars and moon.  
We both know we've got something on our minds;  
we won't admit, but it's true.

You look at me,  
I look away...

Then Timmy and Trixie sang the chorus...

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you,  
but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.  
Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that.  
I love you.

Timmy began the second verse...

I practice all the things that I could say.  
line by line; every word.  
I tell myself "Today could be the day,"  
but every time, I lose my nerve.

I look at you,  
you look away...

Then they sang the chorus again.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you,  
but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.  
Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that.  
I love you.

"Why? Why do you turn away? It must be you're afraid like me." Timmy sang.

"I try, but I can't pretend that I...don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see?" Trixie sang.

Then they sang the chorus for the final time.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
but I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you,  
but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.  
Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that.  
I love you.

"I Love You!" Timmy and Trixie said, ending the song.

* * *

"Alright!" Kellen and Poof said. The entire building gave the two a standing ovation.

"Timmy! You sang wonderfully!!" Trixie said.

"I did?" Timmy asked.

Timmy and Trixie then kissed each other on the lips.

A break from dueling turned into a very romantic day for Timmy and Trixie, and as they and the rest of "The Pokemon Bunch" head out for Fuego City, they'll remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	14. Chapter 14

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Adventures"

Episode 14

Timmy and his friends decide to head back to Dimmsdale before heading to Fuego City.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Trixie said.

"What?" the group responded.

"There's gonna be a Chip Skylark concert at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome! I've already got tickets!" Trixie replied.

"That's awesome! Who's opening for him?" Timmy said.

"Some guy named Tomoaki Imakuni." Trixie said.

"I've heard about him. He's better known as the singer 'Imakuni?,' he's also a Pokemon Card Duelist." Kellen said.

"Really? Then let's go to the Dimmadome!" Poof said.

* * *

That night at the Dimmadome, Timmy and his friends were backstage (he told security that he was a friend of Chip's) when they spotted a man in a black mouse suit.

"Excuse us, but are you 'Imakuni?'?" Kellen said.

"Why yes, I am the super amazing musical star, Imakuni?!" he said.

"That's nice, would you like to battle one of my friends?" Kellen said.

"Sorry, but I've got a concert to do." Imakuni? said. "However, I will give your friends my special Pokemon card."

"Really? Thank you!" they said as they left.

"So, what's so special of this card?" Kellen said.

"Nothing, look." Poof said about the card.

"Imakuni?, HP: ? 'Your Active Pokemon is now Confused. This card cannot be played as a Basic Pokemon.'" Trixie read.

"There's a shocker. It's useless!" Kellen said.

"Who cares? Let's just head to our seats." Timmy said.

* * *

As they got to their seats, Imakuni? was about to preform. He winked at our four heroes.

And so, our four heroes met the singer and duelist known as Imakuni?, but tomorrow, they will head towards Fuego City...and the Fire Club!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	15. Chapter 15

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 15

Timmy and his friends are finally in Fuego City, home of the Fire Club.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, wait for us!" Trixie said.

* * *

At the Fire Club...

"Excuse me, but me and my friends would like to challenge this club's master to a duel." Timmy said.

"Sure, Ken is waiting for an opponent." the receptionist said.

"Did someone call me?" Ken said.

"Are you Ken?" Kellen said.

"Yes; I am Ken, the Master of the Fire Club! Who are you four?" he said.

"We're 'The Pokemon Bunch!'" the group shouted.

"So, which one of you will face me in a six prize duel?" Ken said.

"I will!" Poof said.

"I like your fiery spirit!" Ken said.

"Thanks, now get your game on!!" Poof said.

* * *

-Poof vs. Ken-

(Poof's Pokemon: Eevee, Pikachu; Ken's Pokemon: Magmar, Growlithe)

[Montage: Club Master Duel] Poof evolves Eevee into a Vaporeon. Vaporeon then defeats Magmar. Poof takes his first prize. Ken sends out Growlithe, which is soon defeated by Vaporeon.

"Growlithe! Attack with Combustion!" Ken said.

(Growlithe does 40 damage to Vaporeon.)

"My turn! Vaporeon, end this duel with Muddy Water!" Poof said.

(Vaporeon defeats Growlithe.)

"Since Club Master Ken has no more Pokemon on his Bench, the winner is Poof Cosma!" the referee said.

"How did I lose?" Ken said.

"I can explain that: You never put any thought into your dueling. All you tried to do was using big attacks. Dueling isn't just attacking your opponent; there's strategy, too." Kellen said.

"I see, and since I lost, I have to give you the Fire Medal. Congradulations!" Ken said to the group.

"Thanks, Ken!" they replied.

"Just remember, if you want to duel me again, I'll be waiting." Ken said.

"It's a deal!" Poof said.

After a heated battle with Club Master Ken, Timmy and his friends have won their third medal! What new adventures will come their way. Stay tuned to find out!!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	16. Chapter 16

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 16: "The Challenge Cup, Part 1"

Now that Timmy and his friends have won their third medal, our heroes are set out for their next adventure.

"Good News, Everyone!" Kellen said.

"What is it?" Trixie asked.

"Now that we have three medals, I signed us up for the Challenge Cup!" Kellen replied.

"What's the Challenge Cup?" Poof asked.

"Single duelists or teams must win three straight duels in a row to win a prize!" Kellen said.

"What's the prize?" Timmy said.

"A 'Heatran Lv. X' Card!" Kellen said.

"Cool!" Where's the tournament held at? Poof said.

"In the the center of the Dimmsdale Mall!" Kellen said.

"Y'know. It's a good thing I'm hanging with you guys; the old me would be afraid of going because of what my 'friends' would do if they saw me." Trixie said.

"Don't worry, honey; that's all in the past! Now, let's head to the mall!" Timmy said.

"Right!" the rest of the group responded.

* * *

At the mall...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Challenge Cup is underway! Each duel is played for four prizes, and ends when either duelist runs out of either prizes, Pokemon, or cards! With that said, let the first duel begin!" the MC said.

-Poof vs. Ryan-

"I love fossils!" Ryan said.

"Go Poof! You can beat him!" the group said.

"Thanks, now then, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!" Poof said.

And so the Challenge Cup is underway! What will await our heroes? Stay tuned!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	17. Chapter 17

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 17: The Challenge Cup, Part 2

Last time, Kellen had just signed up Timmy, Trixie, and Poof to compete in the Challenge Cup. Right now, Poof is facing Ryan, a member of the Rock Club.

* * *

"I'll start by attaching a Water Energy to Shellder and end my turn." Ryan said.

"Okay...I attach a Lightning Energy to Pikachu and then attack Shellder with Tail Slap!" Poof said.

(Shellder's HP: 30.)

"First, I place Cubone to the Bench, and now I use Shell Rest to restore Shellder back to full strength!" Ryan said.

"Pikachu, use Tail Slap again!" Poof declared.

"I attach another energy to Shellder so that it can use Tounge Slap!" Ryan said.

(Pikachu's HP: 40.)

"First, I play Surfing Pikachu to the Bench. Next, I attach another energy to Pikachu so it can use Quick Attack!" Poof said before he flipped a coin. "Alright! Shellder's going down!"

(Shellder is Knocked Out; Poof takes a prize card.)

"Go Cubone! Attack with Headbutt!" Ryan said.

(Pikachu's HP: 20.)

{Oh no! One more attack, and Pikachu's Knocked Out! I have to switch him out!} Poof thought.

"I play Eevee to my Bench! Next I switch out Pikachu with it! Go!" Poof said. "Now I evolve Eevee into Glaceon! Attack Cubone with Ice Blade!"

(Cubone's HP: 20.)

"Cubone, use Bonemerang!!" Ryan said. (Both flips were heads!) "Alright! Cut Glaceon's HP in half!"

(Glaceon's HP: 50.)

"That's where you're wrong: Thanks to Glaceon's Frost Wind, your attacks are reduced by 10!" Poof said. "Now Glaceon, finish Cubone off with another Ice Blade!"

(Cubone is Knocked Out; Poof takes a second prize card.)

"Go Sandshrew! Since my attacks won't do any damage, I pass." Ryan said.

"Hmm...I attach an Energy to Glaceon in order to use Ice Bind!" Poof declared.

(Sandshrew is Knocked Out; Poof takes a third prize card.)

"I send out my Helix Fossil!" Ryan said.

"You're getting desperate, Ryan. That card doesn't even have an attack!" Poof said.

"Oh yeah? How about this: I evolve my Helix Fossil! Come back to life, Omanyte!" Ryan said.

"Okay then...Glaceon, use Ice Bind!" Poof said.

(Omanyte's HP: 30.)

"My turn, and I evolve my Omanyte into Omastar!" Ryan said. "Use Time Spiral!"

{Oh no! My Glaceon's going back as an Eevee!} Poof thought.

"You may have removed Glaceon, but I still have other Eeveelutions, like Vaporeon!" Poof said. "Attack Omastar with Evolving Aqua!"

(Omastar's HP: 10.)

"Use Time Spiral again, Omastar!" Ryan said as Poof's Vaporeon went back to being an Eevee.

"Doesn't matter, your Omastar still has 10 Hit Points left! Eevee, end this duel with Bounce!!" Poof declared.

(Omastar is Knocked Out; Poof takes his last prize card.)

* * *

"This duel is over! The winner is Poof Cosma of Dimmsdale!" the referee announced.

"Poof, you won!" the group shouted.

"Aww, it's nothing. By the way, it's your turn to duel, Trixie." Poof said.

"Okay. Wish me luck!" Trixie said.

"You bet!" the group responded.

* * *

And so, The Pokemon Bunch has just won their first match in the Challenge Cup! Now, it's Trixie's turn to duel. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	18. Chapter 18

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 18: The Challenge Cup, Part 3

Last time, Poof faced off against Ryan, a Rock Club Member who used Fossil Pokemon. In the end, Poof's Eevee defeated Ryan's Omastar and won the duel. Now it's Trixie's turn. Can she win? Find out!

* * *

"Alright, the second round is underway! Will the next two duelists come up to the stage?" the MC said.

"Hi, I'm Trixie." she said to her opponent.

"So you're the same girl that took down our club master. I'm Kristin of the Grass Club." she replied.

"You two both know the rules: Four prizes each, and the duel is over when one duelist runs out of either prizes, Pokemon, or cards." said the MC.

"Game On!" Trixie and Kristin said.

-Trixie: HeartGold vs. Kristin: Flower Garden-

"Go Cyndaquil!" Trixie said. "I'll start by attaching a Fire Energy, then attack Oddish with Beat!"

(Beat does 20 damage due to Weakness; Oddish's remaining HP: 20.)

"Go Oddish!" Kristin said. "I attach a Grass Energy, then use Stun Spore!"

(Oddish's Stun Spore paralyzed Cyndaquil.)

"That's not gonna save you, not after I evolve my Cyndaquil into Quilava!" Trixie said. "Next, I attach Double Colorless Energy to Quilava. Now go Quilava, end this duel with Flare!"

(Oddish is Knocked Out!)

* * *

"Since Kristin has no more Pokemon on her side of the field, Trixie wins!!" the referee said.

"Alright! We won again!" the group said.

"I see why Nikki lost to you: You're a very talented duelist." Kristin said.

"Thanks!" Trixie said.

"Now it's time for the final duel of the Challenge Cup! Will our two finalist please come to the stage?" the MC said.

"Okay, guys. I'm up next!" Timmy said.

"Hold on a minute, Timmy! Here use this deck for the final round!" Kellen said.

"Hmm...okay!" Timmy said as he took Kellen's deck.

"That deck won't save you when I'm done with you!" said a familiar voice.

Timmy gasped...

"REMY!?!"

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	19. Chapter 19

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 19: The Challenge Cup, Part 4

* * *

Last time, Trixie faced off against Kristin, a member of the Grass Club. In the end, Trixie beat her handily! Now, in the final match, Timmy faces his rival, Remy in a four prize duel. The Final Match begins today!!

-Timmy: Psychic Machamp vs. Remy: Invincible Remy-

* * *

"Go Gastly!" Timmy said. "I attach a Psychic Energy to Gastly so that it may use Gnaw!"

(Grimer's HP: 40.)

"Use Division, Grimer!" Remy said. Grimer divided itself into two and the second Grimer went to the bench.

"I evolve Gastly into Haunter. Then, attach a second Psychic Energy so Haunter can use Tounge Spring!"

(Grimer's HP: 10.)

"Use Division again, Grimer!" Remy said.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me!" Timmy said. "Haunter, finish Grimer off!"

(Grimer is Knocked Out!)

"Oh yeah, what happens when one gets fooled thrice?" Remy said. "Division, Grimer!"

"Use Tounge Slap, Haunter!" Timmy said.

(Grimer's HP: 30.)

"Poison Gas!" Remy said.

(Haunter is Poisoned; HP: 60.)

"Take out his second Grimer, Haunter!"

(Grimer is Knocked Out!)

"Don't celebrate yet! Your Haunter is Poisoned, and after he goes, I'll poison all of your Pokemon!!" Remy said with an evil laugh.

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	20. Chapter 20

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 20: The Challenge Cup, part 5

* * *

Timmy and his friends have entered the Challenge Cup, a tournament with the grand prize of a Heatran Lv. X card. In the first round, Poof faced of with Ryan; a user of Fossil Pokemon. In the second round, Trixie faced Kristin; a member of the Grass Club. In the final match, Timmy faces his archrival Remy. Now, let's get back to the action!

"Thanks for tuning in! For those who are now watching, Timmy has just taken his second prize while Remy still has all four. Timmy's Haunter is still poisoned." the MC said.

* * *

"I evolve Grimer into Muk! Next I play Energy Restore!" Remy said as he took two Psychic Energy from his discard pile to his hand.

(Haunter's HP: 40)

"I evolve Haunter into Gengar, now it is no longer Poisoned!" Timmy said.

"Not after I attack it with Muk's Strange Poison!" Remy said.

(Gengar is Poisoned; HP: 40.)

"I use Potion to remove 20 damage from Gengar. Second, I play Pokemon Reversal to switch your Muk with Chansey. Go Gengar, use Shadow Skip!" Timmy said.

(Chansey's HP: 30; Muk's HP: 90.)

"Gengar, return! Go, Hitmontop!" Timmy added.

"Chansey, use Pound!" Remy said.

(Hitmontop's HP: 60.)

"Hitmontop, finish off Chansey!" Timmy said.

(Chansey is Knocked Out!)

"Go Muk, use Strange Poison!"

(Hitmontop is Knocked Out by the Poison!)

"Go Gengar, use Shadow Skip!"

(Muk's HP: 10.)

"Muk, use Strange Poison! Tails!? Oh no, now Muk is poisoned!" Remy said.

(Gengar's HP: 30. Muk is Knocked Out by the Poison!)

* * *

"This duel is over! Since Timmy has no more Prize Cards, he wins the Challenge Cup!" the MC said.

"We did it, you guys!" Timmy said.

"Congradulations, Timmy!" the group said.

"Timmy, here's your prize: Heatran Lv. X!" the MC said.

"Thanks!" Timmy said "Hey, why don't we celebrate our victory with some barbecue; Trixie's buying!" Kellen said.

"Me? What for!?" Trixie said.

"Because you're the one with money!" Poof said.

"Fair enough..." Trixie sighed.

* * *

Later at the Barbecue Shack...

"So where should we head to next?" Timmy said.

"The Lightning Club in Hollywood!" Kellen said.

"Hollywood...as in THE Hollywood? I've always wanted to be an actress!" Trixie said.

"Really? Because I didn't know they casted girls with barbecue sauce smeared on their face!" Poof said.

Kellen laughed at Poof's remark, but Trixie was embarrassed by it.

"Don't worry, you're my star." Timmy said just before he kissed Trixie on the lips.

"Get a room, you two!" Poof said.

"SHUT UP, POOF!!" Timmy and Trixie shouted.

* * *

And so, the Challenge Cup comes to end. Timmy and his friends won a ultra-rare Pokemon card, but now they await their next adventure in Hollywood; so stay tuned!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	21. Chapter 21

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 21: A Duel With The Devil!

Coming after his win against Remy in the Challenge Cup, Timmy Turner and Poof Cosma are returning home for some rest and relaxation...well, sort of.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Timmy said. There was no response.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?" Poof said.

"Hi, Timmy! Hi, son! Welcome home!" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"Hey guys, where are my parents?" Timmy said.

"They're not here, sweetie! But, they left you a note!" Wanda said.

"Let's see..." Timmy said as he began reading the note.

* * *

Dear Tommy...

{Geez! Would it kill my parents if they remembered my name!?!} Timmy thought when he read the opening.

If you're reading this, we are on a beach vaca...I mean, business trip, and won't be back for sometime. Don't worry, we've already asked Vicky to babysit you.

Mom and Dad

* * *

"OH GREAT!! Vicky's coming!" Timmy sighed.

Just then, Vicky kicked the door open!

"Alright, Twerp!! You and your cousin have a lot of chores to do!!" Vicky yelled.

"Fine... Let's go, Poof." Timmy said, defeated.

* * *

"Why'd you let her do that to you? I thought you were the chosen one!" Poof said.

"Well, the Destructinator doesn't strike fear into the hearts of people like Vicky does!" Timmy said.

"If I were in your position, I'd tell her off!" Poof said.

"Twerp! Are you done shoveling the garbage?" Vicky yelled.

"No, and I'm not doing anymore of this dirtywork." Poof said.

"What!!! You are going to do your chores, or I'll beat you up!" Vicky yelled.

"Vicky, don't take it out on him! How about we duel? I win: we don't do anymore chores." Timmy said.

"And if I win, I'll beat both of you up!!" Vicky said.

"LET'S DUEL!!!" they both said.

* * *

-Timmy: SoulSilver vs. Vicky: G-Dark Dragon

"I play Camerupt G!" Vicky said.

"Go Mareep!" Timmy said. "First, I play two Poke Balls! Next, I play to the Bench Lugia LEGEND!"

"That doesn't scare me!" Vicky said.

"Well this will! Lugia, use Elemental Blast!!!"

(Elemental Blast does 400 damage due to Weakness. Camerupt G is Knocked Out!)

"Go Honchkrow! Use Target Attack!"

(Target Attack does 20 damage plus 10 more damage with an attached Darkness Energy (Special).)

"Lugia, finsh this duel with another Elemental Blast!" Timmy declared.

(Honchkrow G is Knocked Out!)

"And That's Game!" Timmy said.

* * *

"Timmy wins, and we don't get to do anymore stinkin' chores!" Poof said.

"Alright! Alright! But the next time, you won't be so lucky!" Vicky said.

Just then, Timmy's parents came home from their "business trip." They paid Vicky, and then asked Timmy how he had been doing.

"I've been doing wonderful! Me and my friends have won the Challenge Cup!" he said.

"That's nice, but now it's time for you to go to bed. It's getting late!" his mom said.

* * *

In his bedroom, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof said their goodnights to Timmy, just before he went to sleep. Little did they know that Timmy would have the dream of his life.

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	22. Chapter 22

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Chapter 22: The Dream

Meanwhile, in the Tang's mansion, Trixie was ready to go to sleep as well.

"Dad? What do you think of me hanging around with Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"I think he's a nice, handsome young lad. He could be a perfect son-in-law one day!" he said.

"Yeah, but since mom died, I never thought of him that way; just 'unworthy.'" Trixie said.

"Listen, your mom was very wonderful. Sure, she was known to read comics like you do, but that's what I liked about her. Now, get some rest; you've got a whole day ahead of you." Mr. Tang said.

"Good Night, Dad." Trixie said just before she slept.

* * *

That night, Timmy and Trixie shared a dream.

"What is this place?" Timmy said.

"I don't know." Trixie replied.

"We've been expecting you..." came two voices.

"Who said that!?!" Timmy said.

"In your decks!" the voices said.

Timmy and Trixie pulled out HeartGold and Soulsilver, which began to glow. Then the glow subsided, revealing the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh and Lugia.

"Lugia..." Timmy said.

"...and Ho-Oh!" Trixie added.

"We have seen the two of you dueling..." Lugia said.

"...and have decided that you two are worthy of the Legendary Trios." Ho-Oh concluded.

"Legendary Trios? What are they?" Timmy asked.

"Since you two wield us trio masters, you now control the trios." Lugia said.

"And they are..." said Trixie.

"Since you weild me, young girl, you control the Legendary Beasts: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune." Ho-Oh said.

"And since you, young boy, wield me; you control the Legendary Birds: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." said Lugia.

"Okay..." Timmy and Trixie said.

"One last thing..." Ho-Oh said.

"What?" they both asked.

"Take these cards. Consider them as a gift from us." Lugia and Ho-Oh said as cards of Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune appeared into Timmy and Trixie's hands.

"Thanks!" they both replied.

"You're welcome. Farewell!" Lugia and Ho-Oh said just before the dream ended.

* * *

Timmy woke up from his nap. A new day had begun, which started off with his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Timmy, you would not believe the strange dream I had! You and I saw Lugia and Ho-Oh and they gave us their trio's cards! When I woke up, I saw the same cards that I had in my dream in my hands!" Trixie said.

"That is absolutely weird! I had the same dream too, and I had cards in my hands when I woke up as well!" Timmy said.

"What were they? Mine were Entei, Raikou, and Suicune!" Trixie asked.

"Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." Timmy replied.

"Well, I'll be coming by to see you, okay?" Trixie said

"Okay. Bye!" Timmy replied.

"Bye, Timmy!" Trixie said before they hung up.

* * *

Well that was strange! Timmy and Trixie having the same dream, and waking up with cards in their hands! What more will come their way? Stick around to find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	23. Chapter 23

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 23

* * *

Today, Timmy and friends are heading to Hollywood to face the Lightning Club

"Timmy, do you still have that Psychic Machamp deck that I gave you?" Kellen said.

"Yes..." Timmy said.

"Could I see it for a second?" Kellen asked.

"Sure, but what for?" Timmy said.

"I want to modify it so that it can defeat the Lightning Club." Kellen replied.

"Okay, here!" Timmy said as he handed the deck to Kellen.

"Let's see...get rid of these...add these... DONE!!" Kellen said.

"Thanks, Kellen." Timmy said.

"You're welcome! It's basically an all-Fighting type deck. It may give you the advantage." Kellen said.

"He's right! Fighting types are strong against Lightning types!" Poof said.

"Mmm-hmm! And if you have Fighting types that have -20 resistance to Lightning, you'll have an even greater advantage!" Trixie added.

"Really? That's awesome!" Timmy said.

"Now, you're ready to face the Lightning Club, Timmy!" Kellen said.

"Alright then...Let's go!!" Timmy yelled.

* * *

And so, Timmy is ready to duel against the Lightning Club! What suprises await Timmy and his friends? Stay tuned to find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-

* * *

(Note: This episode is a short filler for what's in store at least two weeks from now.)


	24. Chapter 24

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 24

* * *

Today, our heroes are in beautiful Hollywood, home to many movie studios as well as the Lightning Club! Unfortunately, the club is closed today.

"The Lightning Club is closed due to the Oscars." Timmy reads the sign. "Aww, man!"

"Don't worry, Timmy. We can duel the Club Master tomorrow." Kellen said.

"You're right. We'll since we're in Hollywood, why don't we see the town?" Timmy said.

"That's a great idea, don't you agree, Poof?" Trixie said.

"That's wonderful! I even got a camera just in case we did go sight-seeing." Poof replied.

"Well then, let's see the stars!" Timmy said.

* * *

At the bus station, Timmy and company ask the attendent when is the next bus tour.

"The next tour is in five to ten minutes. Five dollars, please." the attendent said.

"Thanks, here you go." Timmy said as he gave the person a fiver.

"Enjoy the tour!" the attendent said.

"Well, the bus won't be here for at least five minutes, you guys want some snacks out of the vending machines?" Trixie said as she held out some ones.

"Mm-hmm!" the group responded.

* * *

Five minutes later, the tour bus came and the four heroes went on board. They saw the houses of TV stars, movie stars, singers, and directors. Poof took pictures at each stop on the tour. At the end of the tour, they got off the bus and thanked the driver for the tour.

"Well, the Lightning Club won't open until tomorrow. Where are we going to sleep?" Kellen asked.

"Y'know, my parents have an getaway house outside of Hollywood that they rarely use, we can go there." Trixie said.

"Wow Trixie, your family sure can be resourceful!" Timmy said.

"Thanks, Timmy." Trixie replied.

* * *

When they got inside the house, they were amazed by the interior. There were 10 rooms altogether in two floors, each with every amenity, including a bathroom.

"So which room do you want?" Trixie asked. "Mine will be the master bedroom; the center door on the second floor."

"I choose the second floor, first from the left." Timmy said.

"The same, far left." Poof said.

"First floor, center room." Kellen said.

"Alright, let's head to our rooms." Trixie said.

* * *

That night, Timmy woke up to a knock on his door. He opened the door to find Trixie at the treshold.

"Trixie? What are you doing up and in front of my room?" he asked.

"You might think this is crazy, but can I sleep with you?" Trixie asked.

"Why?" Timmy asked back.

"I...had a nightmare." Trixie said embarrassed.

"Sure; care to tell me about your nightmare?" Timmy said.

"Well, it's about us...in it, we're the only two people in the world. When we're in the Wall-2-Wall Mart, you say that you want to break up with me. Then...I start attacking you with several items: weed-whackers, lawn-mowers, even a helicopter!" Trixie said.

"Does it come with missles?" Timmy said.

"No; the missles were sold seperately." Trixie replied. "What's this about?"

"It seems you have a fear of being alone. Tell me, did you have any traumatic experiences that led this to happen?" Timmy said.

"Yes; my mother's death almost a year ago." Trixie said.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Timmy said.

"No; I should be sorry...sorry for myself. Ever since Mom died, I was worried that if Dad died as well, I'd be all alone with no one to love." Trixie said.

"What about me? I loved you when I told you that I liked "Kissy-Kissy Goo-Goo" and "Skull Squisher." Timmy said.

"That was also because of my mom's death; when I was growing up, she always read comic books to me; however, the other socialites didn't like that. In other words, since her death I bottled my emotions until I became this other person who thought you were 'unworthy.'" Trixie said.

"Don't worry about that anymore; just smile, it's all that matters to me!" Timmy said.

"You're right, thank you." Trixie said.

"You're welcome! Do you still want to sleep with me?" Timmy asked.

"Of course." Trixie said as they went to the bed.

"Good night, Trixie." Timmy said.

"Good night!" Trixie replied.

* * *

During the night, Trixie cuddled alongside Timmy as they slept. Trixie now felt her proverbial mask shatter, causing her to become more happier to be alongside Timmy.

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	25. Chapter 25

The Fairly Oddparents

"The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Chapter 25

* * *

Now that the Oscar ceremony is over, Timmy and his friends head back to the Lightning Club to challenge the club master.

"Hello? My name is Timmy Turner, and I have come along with my friends Kellen, Poof, and Trixie to obtain a medal!" Timmy introduced himself.

"Please to meet you. My name is Issac, and I am the Master of the Lightning Club! My Zapping Selfdestruct deck will blow you into smithereens!" Issac said.

"We'll see about that; Get your game on!" Timmy said.

* * *

-Timmy: All Fighting Pokemon vs. Issac: Zapping Selfdestruct-

"Each duelist will play for six prizes, and the duel is over when one duelist either runs out of Pokemon, prizes, or cards in their deck. Will the challenger make the call for the coin flip?" the referee asked.

"Heads." Timmy said. Then official flipped the coin; it came up heads.

"Heads it is, you go first." the official said to Timmy.

"Alright...Go Cubone." Timmy said.

"Kara-kara!" said the virtual image.

"Go, Electabuzz!" Issac said.

"Eeeeh!" said Electabuzz.

"I attach one Fighting Energy to Cubone, then I attack Electabuzz with Cubone's Headbutt!" Timmy declared.

"Kah-RA!!" Cubone said as it rammed its helmeted head into Electabuzz.

(Cubone's Headbutt does 10 damage x 2 due to Electabuzz's weakness to Fighting = 20 damage. Electabuzz's remaining HP: 50.)

"My turn, and I attach one Lightning Energy to Electabuzz! Next, I attack Cubone with Electabuzz's Thundershock!" Issac said.

(Coin flip: Tails.)

"EEEEHAA!!!" Electabuzz said as it fired electricity at Cubone. As it finished, Cubone stood there without a scratch.

"But how?" Issac said.

"Cubone is resistant to Lightning Pokemon, which reduced your attack by 20; since Thundershock does 10 damage, it went down to zero." Timmy explained.

"Way to go, Timmy!" Poof said.

"That's showing him who's boss!" Kellen said.

"My turn, and I start by evolving Cubone into Marowak!" Timmy said.

Cubone disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a Marowak.

"Gara-gara!" Marowak said.

"Marowak, finish off Electabuzz with your Heavy Bone attack!" Timmy declared.

"GARA!!!" Marowak yelled as it slammed its bone into Electabuzz, knocking it out.

"Since Issac no longer has any Pokemon on his side of the field, this duel is over! The winner is Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale!" the referee said.

* * *

"HORRAYY!!! WE WON ANOTHER MEDAL!" the group cheered.

"That was an amazing duel! Here is your reward: The Lightning Medal!" Issac said.

"Thanks! I'll duel you again sometime!" Timmy said.

"I'll be waiting" Issac said to the team just before they left.

* * *

"So, Trixie?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, Timmy?" Trixie replied.

"Where is the next Club going to be?" Timmy asked.

"The Science Club; that's in Puerto Cielo." Trixie answered.

"Well then, let's head back home for a few days, then we head for Puerto Cielo!" Timmy said.

"Okay!" the group responded.

* * *

Timmy and his friends have just won their fourth medal in Hollywood. Now they'll head back to Dimmsdale before heading towards Puerto Cielo. Stay Tuned!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	26. Chapter 26

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Adventures"

Episode 26

* * *

Today, Timmy and his friends are back in Dimmsdale for a new adventure.

"Hey, Trixie!" Timmy said.

"Good morning, Timmy!" Trixie said.

"Say, do you want to go to the game store? They just got the newest Pokemon games in today." Timmy asked.

"You mean 'Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver?' I was so busy dueling that I forgot to preorder my copy of it! Of course I'll go with you." Trixie said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Timmy said.

* * *

Later that day, Timmy and Trixie arrived at the game shop.

"Excuse me, do you have the new Pokemon games?" Timmy asked the clerk.

"Of course we do! Which one are you two planning on getting?" the clerk replied.

"HeartGold for me." Trixie said.

"I'll take SoulSilver." Timmy said.

"Okay. That'll come to...$80." the clerk said.

"Sure." Trixie said as she handed the clerk a $100 note.

"Thanks, Trixie." Timmy said quietly, due to his parents hardly give him any money.

"You're welcome." Trixie replied.

"Okay, here's your video games and $20 as change. Come again!" the clerk said.

"Don't mention it!" Trixie said.

* * *

"So...which starter are you going to choose, Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I always chose Cyndaquil in the original version. Which one are you gonna take?" Timmy said.

"Chikorita." Trixie replied.

"Why Chikorita? It's not very good until at least the third gym." Timmy said.

"Because it's as pretty as me." Trixie said.

"Aww..." Timmy said.

"Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!" Trixie said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Trixie." Timmy said.

"Bye, Timmy!" Trixie said.

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	27. Chapter 27

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 27

* * *

Today, Timmy and his friends have arrived in Puerto Cielo, the home of the Science Club and the "Pokemon Bunch's" latest adventure!

"Hey guys, look! There it is; the Science Club!" Kellen said.

"Come on, let's win ourselves another Medal!" Timmy said.

* * *

"Hello? We'd like to duel your Club Master!" Poof said.

"I'm sorry but the Club Master is busy working on an experiment." Joseph, one of the club members, said.

Joseph then looked to see Trixie.

"Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Beatrix Elizabeth Tang, but you can call me Trixie...or 'Pretty!'" Trixie replied.

"Tang? Are you by chance related to Nigel Tang, CEO of Tang International, the world's top manufacturer of pharmaceuticals and cosmetics?" Joseph asked.

"You've heard of my father?" she replied.

Then Joseph let out a fanboy squeal.

"Omigosh! I can't believe I'm meeting the pharmaceutical heiress! That settles everything! Rick! Hey, Rick!!!" Joe said.

"What is it? I'm busy!" Rick said.

"Guess who's here: Trixie Tang!" Joe said.

"Trixie Tang? The heir to Tang International?" Rick said.

"No, the Pokemon Trainer, Trixie Tang...of course it's the heiress!" Joseph joked.

"Oh...it's nice to meet you. My name is Rick. I'm the Master of the Science Club." Rick said to Trixie.

"It's a pleasure to meet a scientist such as yourself, but enough formalities! I've come to duel you!" Trixie replied.

"So be it!" Rick said.

* * *

-Trixie: Dream Eater vs. Rick: Wonders of Science-

"Since when did she get that deck?" Poof asked Kellen.

"I decided that since Rick used the Poison subtype of Psychic Pokemon, I gave her a Psychic deck so Trixie could have the advantage." Kellen said.

"This duel between the Club Master, Rick and the challenger, Trixie is underway! Each opponent will have six prizes and the duel will stop once one side takes all of them. In addition, the duel will also stop when either side has no Pokemon in play or cards in their deck!" Joseph said. "Since Trixie has won the coin toss, she will go first!"

"It's Time to Duel!!" Trixie shouted.

(Trixie's Pokemon: Zubat, Grimer, Gastly; Rick's Pokemon: Grimer)

"Go, Zubat!" Trixie said.

"Zubatto!" Zubat said.

"Go, Grimer!" Rick said.

"Beto!" Grimer said.

"I attach a Psychic Energy to Zubat so that it can use it's Quick Turn attack! Go, attack Grimer!" Trixie said.

"ZU-BA-TTO!!" Zubat said as it attacked Grimer twice.

(Since Trixie flipped two heads, Quick Turn does 20 damage, plus an additional 10 damage for weakness.)

"Grimer use Division!" Rick said.

"BETO!" Grimer said as a second Grimer budded off the first.

"Betaa." the second Grimer said.

"My turn, and I evolve my Zubat into Golbat!" Trixie said.

"Goru-batto!" said Golbat.

"Now finish off Grimer with Pulse Search!" Trixie declared.

(Golbat Knocks Out Grimer!)

"Go, Grimer...or should I say 'Muk?'" Rick said.

"BETOBETON!!" Muk said.

"However, I don't have enough Energy to attack so I pass." Rick said.

"Golbat, use Pulse Search on Muk!" Trixie said.

"GORU-BATTO!!" Golbat said.

(Pulse Search does 30 damage plus 20 damage due to Weakness.)

"Muk, attack Golbat with Strange Poison!" Rick said.

"BETO!!" Muk said as it fired it's attack.

(Since the Coin Flip was heads, Strange Poison does 30 damage plus 20 damage due to weakness and Golbat is now Poisoned.)

"Goru!!" said Golbat.

(Golbat received 10 damage due to Poison.)

"Golbat, finish off Muk with another Pulse Search!" Trixie said.

"Goru-BATTO!!" Golbat said.

(Golbat knocks out Muk!)

Since Rick has no more Pokemon on his Bench, this duel is over! The winner is the challenger, Trixie Tang from Dimmsdale!

* * *

"Alright! Trixie won!! Timmy said.

"I knew she would." Kellen said. Poof agreed with him.

"Since I have lost, I confer you this: The Science Medal. Congradulations!" Rick said.

"Thank you!" Trixie replied.

"No problem, come back anytime!" Rick said.

And with that, our four heroes leave.

* * *

And so, after a duel with the Club Master, Rick, our four heroes have won their fifth medal! What more adventures await them? Stick around and find out!

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	28. Chapter 28

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 28: "A Conventional Tag Duel!"

Published on 17-4-2010

* * *

Timmy's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" Timmy said.

"Hey, Timmy!" it was Trixie.

"Trixie! What's going on today?" Timmy asked.

"There's an anime convention going on at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, you wanna come?" Trixie replied.

"You Bet!!" Timmy said with glee.

"Great; I'll see you in five minutes." Trixie said.

"Okay...bye." Timmy said before he hung up. "Luckily, I went online and got myself a cool costume!"

Timmy went into his closet and got an outfit; a red baseball cap with a white front, black T-shirt, a red and white jacket, and blue jeans; in other words, he was going as Red from Pokemon. As soon as he put on the outfit, he heard the doorbell. Timmy went downstairs to discover Trixie at the porch.

Trixie was wearing a red jacket with six gold buttons and black cuffs, and black boots. In her hands, she was holding a baby doll wearing all white except for some pink ribbons. In it's hands was a Poke Ball.

"Do you like my Sabrina outfit, Timmy?" Trixie asked.

"Of course! You got it down to the doll she carried in the anime!" Timmy replied.

"Shall we get going?" Trixie said.

"Let's!" Timmy replied.

* * *

At the Dimmadome, there were all sorts of people dressed up as characters from various animes.

"Wow! This place is packed!" Timmy said.

"I'll say!" Trixie said.

"Hey Trixie!!" said two familiar voices.

"Tad...and Chad? What are you doing here?" Trixie said to Tad and Chad, who were in Team Rocket uniforms.

"We came to check out the convention, but more importantly, why are you here with that loser?" Tad said.

"One: I came to have fun, and two: Do not call my boyfriend 'a loser!!!'" Trixie shouted.

Then Chad extended his arm and pointed at Trixie.

"Silence, Traitor!" he said, imitating Demyx from "Kingdom Hearts II."

"At least I know now that it's better to be free than trapped in a gilded cage like you two!" Trixie said.

"THAT'S IT!!! If you won't come back to us, we'll do it by force! I challenge you to a card duel!" Tad said.

"Fine, but let's make things interesting: Let's have a Double Duel! Timmy and myself against you two!" Trixie said.

"Fine! Game On!" Tad and Chad said.

* * *

-Timmy & Trixie vs. Tad & Chad-

"Go Cyndaquil!" Timmy said.

"Go Chikorita!" Trixie said.

"Hino!" said Cyndaquil

"CHIKA!" said Chikorita.

"Go Regice!" Tad and Chad said.

"REGI!!" Regice said robotically.

"Cyndaquil, use Beat!" Timmy said.

"HINO!" Cyndaquil said as it attacked Regice.

(Regice's HP went down by 10.)

"Go Tauros!" Chad said.

"MOOO!!" Tauros bellowed.

"Use Take Down!" Chad said.

(Coin Flip: Tails)

"MOO!" Tauros charged full speed into Cyndaquil.

(Cyndaquil's HP went down by 20. Tauros received 10 damage due to the recoil.)

"I evolve Chikorita into Bayleef!" Trixie said.

"BEI!" Bayleef said.

"Use Hammer In!" Trixie said.

"BEI-IH!! Bayleef pounded into Tauros.

(Tauros' HP went down by 20.)

"Use Beat again, Cyndaquil!" Timmy said.

(Tauros' HP went down by 10.)

"Another Take Down, Tauros!" Chad said.

(Coin Flip: Tails)

(Cyndaquil's HP went down by 20. Tauros received 10 damage due to the recoil.)

"I evolve Cyndaquil into Quilava!" Timmy said.

"Maguma!" Quilava said.

"Use your Flare attack!" Timmy declared.

"MAG!" Quilava fired a ball of fire at Regice.

(Regice's HP went down by 30.)

"Bayleef, Hammer In!" Trixie said.

(Tauros is Knocked Out!)

"Go Miltank!" Chad said.

"MIRU!" Miltank said.

"Quilava, Flare!" Timmy said.

"Bayleef, Hammer In!" Trixie said.

(Regice is Knocked Out!)

"Go Delibird!" Tad said.

"DERI!!" Delibird said.

"Once more you two!" Timmy and Trixie said.

(Miltank's HP went down by 50.)

"Pass..." Tad and Chad said.

"Go Totodile!" Timmy said.

"Go Mareep!" Trixie said.

"WAN-WANI!" Totodile said.

"Merrriiipu!" Mareep bleated.

"Again, Quilava and Bayleef!" Timmy and Trixie shouted.

(Delibird's HP went down by 20. Miltank's HP went down by 30.)

"It's over for us!" Tad and Chad said.

"Finish them both off!" Timmy and Trixie declared.

(Delibird and Miltank are Knocked Out!)

"And That's Game!!" Timmy and Trixie said.

* * *

That afternoon, after the convention was over, Tad and Chad were walking in the parking lot.

"I can't believe it!" Tad said.

"I know! We lost a duel against that loser and his traitor girlfriend!" Chad said.

"Hey Chad, look!" Tad said pointing to Trixie's doll.

"Isn't that Trixie's doll? What's it doing here?" Chad said as he picked it up.

"Tell me I'm pretty!" said a voice.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Chad said.

"Nah, it must have be something..."

The dolls eyes began to glow, and in a flash, Tad and Chad were turned into dolls.

"...in your head." Tad said just as Trixie came by.

"Oh, there's my doll! I can't believe I almost left this behind! Strange, I've never saw dolls like these two...oh well. Wait for me, Timmy." Trixie said picking up here doll.

"That was weird." Chad said.

"And we're not dolls...if we are: Can this day get any worse?" Tad said.

Just then, Tootie came along and saw the Tad and Chad dolls.

"Neat! Two new dolls that I can play with! When we get home, the three of us are having a tea party!" Tootie said.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Tad and Chad said.

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-

P. S.: Thanks to everyone who has seen this fanfic! It has been seen over 2000 times since it began in February!


	29. Chapter 29

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 29

Published on : 24/4/2010

* * *

Today, Timmy and his friends are coming up on their next adventure on the path of becoming Pokemon Card masters.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy." Trixie said amorously.

"So, how was your Easter?" Timmy asked his friends.

"I spent Easter by having dinner with my uncle in Monette, some 40 miles out in the country." Kellen said.

"Fascinating; Trixie?" Timmy asked.

"My dad sponsored a Charity Easter Egg Hunt at our mansion. We Tangs hold them every year." Trixie said.

"I never knew that. As for Poof and myself, we attended Easter Mass at the Catholic Church." Timmy said.

"Wow Timmy. I never knew that you were Catholic!" Trixie gasped.

"There's a lot things you don't know about me." Timmy said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Kellen said.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Timmy said quickly.

"Okay..." Kellen said.

"So...what's up with you guys? Anyone gonna watch the NCAA National Championship?" Timmy asked.

"I will! Duke's is going to beat Butler!" Trixie said.

"I agree; they have one of the best basketball programs in the country!" Timmy replied.

"Hey! Butler's been doing extremely well for an #5 seed; they may win it!" Poof interjected.

"I might not be able to watch it, but I know it'll be close." Kellen said.

"I almost forgot; where is the next club located at?" Timmy asked.

"Oh yeah! The next Pokemon Card club is in Beverly Hills." Kellen said.

"Well then, we have our heading: Next week, we head to Beverly Hills!" Timmy said.

"Okay!" Trixie and Poof said together.

"Well, I'll see you guys next week." Kellen said.

"See ya!" Everyone said as Poof and Kellen left.

"Timmy?" Trixie said.

"What is it, Trixie?" Timmy asked back.

"I heard what you said. What don't you want us to know?" Trixie said.

"Trixie, can you keep a secret?" Timmy asked.

"Sure; what is it?" Trixie said.

"Well, do you know how I knew that you were a tomboy a few months ago?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, no one else knew that...except..." Trixie said.

"Timmantha?" Timmy interrupted.

"Exactly. Wait, how do you know her?" Trixie said.

"Imagine Timmantha was a boy; what would he look like?" Timmy said.

Trixie thought very hard at what she'd look like as boy then...

"OH...MY...GOD! You...?" Trixie gasped.

"Yes. I **AM **Timmantha." Timmy said.

"How?" was all Trixie could say.

"Last year, I wondered what I could get you for your birthday. So, I disguised myself a girl, who I later called 'Timmantha,' to find out. Along the way, I discovered you at the comic store disguised as a boy. You said that you wanted a friend that wasn't afraid to like 'Kissy Kissy Goo Goo' and 'Skull Squisher.'" Timmy said.

"I can't believe it..." Trixie said.

"If you don't want to see me anymore, I'll understand." Timmy said sadly.

"No, I can't believe I turned down a true friend...I'm sooo sorry." Trixie said.

"No, I should be. I never told you that fact because I was worried how you would react." Timmy said.

"That doesn't matter. Besides, I said that if Timmantha was a boy, who I know now is you, I'd go out with her! And aren't we now going out with each other?" Trixie said.

"Yeah!" Timmy said.

"Well, then it's settled...we'll always be there for each other." Trixie said.

"You bet!" Timmy said.

"Alright! I'll see you next week!" Trixie said.

"Okay; bye Trixie." Timmy said.

"Bye Timmy." Trixie said.

Timmy and Trixie then kissed each other on the lips, then left for their houses.

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-


	30. Chapter 30

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 30

Published on : 1/5/2010

* * *

Today, Timmy and his friends are on the Metro Bus Line, heading towards Beverly Hills: the site of their next club duel.

"So Kellen?" Poof asked.

"Yeah?" Kellen said.

"About this club; what's it like?" Poof said.

"Well, from what I hear, the members prefer dueling people with lots of medals, and the master's deck is pretty tough to beat." Kellen said.

"Fascinating..." Poof said.

Just then an old man came across Kellen and Poof's conversation

"You guys talking about the Psychic Club? Those guys are always boasting about how powerful their cards are." the man said.

"Is that so?" Trixie asked.

"Of course; to prove it, I'll come along with you!" the man said.

"What's the catch?" Timmy said.

"If you win, I'll give you a never-before-seen Prime Mew card!" the man said.

"It's a deal!" Timmy said.

* * *

The five arrive at the Psychic Club, where they meet up with the master.

"My name is Murray, can I help you?" he said.

"Yes, my name is Poof Cosma. I've come all the way from Dimmsdale to win a medal." Poof replied.

"How many medals have you've won so far?" Murray said.

"Five." Poof said.

"That's amazing! You've got five medals already? Tell you what, I'll accept your challenge!" Murray replied.

* * *

-Duelist Poof: Cute Pokemon vs Club Master Murray: Strange Psyshock-

"This duel between the Club Master Murray and the challenger Poof will now begin! This duel will have six prizes, and the duel ends when either side runs out of cards, has no Pokemon on their side of the field, or takes all their prizes! Since the Club Master won the toss, he will go first!" the referee said.

"Let's Duel!!!" both Poof and Murray said together.

"Go Abra!" Murray said as he called out Abra.

"Keeshii..." said the sleeping Psi Pokemon.

Murray attached a Psychic Energy card to Abra, then ended his turn.

"Go Pikachu!" Poof said.

"Pika!" said the yellow mouse.

Poof then attached a Water Energy to Pikachu.

"Now Pikachu, use Tail Slap!" Poof declared.

"Pi-KA!" the mouse said as he swatted Abra with its tail; reducing Abra's HP by 10.

Murray didn't do much on his next turn other than adding another Pokemon to his Bench.

"I evolve my Pikachu into Raichu!"

Pikachu glowed brighty as he changed into Raichu.

"Raichuu!" said the now-orange mouse.

"Use Iron Tail!" Poof said.

"Chu...RAICHUU!!" the mouse slammed its now glowing tail into Abra; reducing it's HP further.

Murray simply added another Pokemon to his bench, then watched as Poof's Raichu knocked out his Abra.

"Go Snorlax!" Murray said.

"ZZZ!!!" snored one of the heaviest Pokemon know to man.

"Man, that Snorlax is big!" Timmy said.

"And so much HP!" Trixie said.

"It's true that this Snorlax has 100 HP; however, it doesn't have enough energy to attack yet!" Kellen said.

"Murray uses Pokemon like Snorlax to stall his opponents into submission." the man said.

"Iron Tail, Raichu!" Poof said.

Raichu's attack went through, but it did little damage. So Poof called another Iron Tail attack, and this time, it knocked out Snorlax. Murray's next Pokemon did fare well, either.

"Go, Mime Jr.!" Murray said.

"MANENE!!" said the little mime Pokemon.

"Use Encore!" Murray said as Mime Jr. clapped its hands in applause.

"Use Iron Tail!" Poof said, but unfortunately Raichu couldn't do it!

"Murray used Encore so that Raichu could only use Thunderbolt!" Kellen said.

"See what I meant by stalling?" the man said.

Poof couldn't do anything since Mime Jr. kept using Encore so that Raichu could only use Thunderbolt, until he got his break.

"Raichu, 10,000 Volt Attack!!!" Poof said.

"RAICHUUU!!!" the mouse let out 10,000 volts of electricity at Mime Jr.; knocking it instantly out.

"Go Chansey!" Murray said.

"Rakkii!" said the egg-shaped Pokemon.

"Pound Attack!" Murray said.

"RAKKII!!" Chansey punched Raichu.

"Use Iron Tail, Raichu!"

"Chu...Rai...CHUU!!" Raichu's attack hit Chansey twice.

"Use Happy Punch!" Murray said.

Chansey again punched Raichu.

"Raichu, end this duel with Iron Tail!"

All it took was one slap of the tail from Raichu to knock out Chansey.

"Since Murray has no more Pokemon, this match is over! The winner is the challenger, Poof Cosma from Dimmsdale!" the referee said.

* * *

"I can't believe it: My best cards were no use against you...but a loss is a loss. Here take this Psychic Medal! You've earned it!" Murray said.

"Thanks!" Poof said.

"And here is your other prize: This Prime Mew card!" the old man said.

"Thanks." Timmy said.

* * *

And so, our four heroes has just earned their sixth medal! What more surprises await them? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

-Tsudzuku: To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	31. Chapter 31

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 31

Written Date: 12/4/2010

Published on : 8/5/2010

* * *

Last time, Timmy and his friends beat the Psychic Club Master, Murray, and won their sixth medal. But today, they head out on their next adventure.

* * *

"So, Kellen?" Timmy said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"There are only two clubs left. Can you tell me where they're located?" Timmy asked.

"Of course: There's the Fighting Club in Chiaroscuro City and the Water Club in Brightburg." Kellen said.

"So, there all in the Three Lights Area." Trixie said.

"Three Lights Area?" Poof asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Poof about our city's history." Timmy said.

"Well, as you well know, Dimmsdale was founded by Dale Dimm...but it was part of the area called 'The Three Lights,' three settlements named after the light. Brightburg was called 'The City of Light,' Chiaroscuro City was called 'The City of Twilight,' and Dimmsdale..." Trixie said.

"Yes?" Poof said.

"Dimmsdale is called 'The City of Darkness.'" Trixie said.

"What? Why?" Poof asked.

"Because there's is an endless cycle of hope and despair for all who live here. Can you not feel it?" Timmy said.

"Why? Is it because of Vicky's strangle hold on the entire population?" Poof asked.

"No...it is because of an evil aura so powerful, that it can enforce our lives." Timmy said.

"You are correct, puny human!" said a familiar voice.

"Jorgen? Is that you?" Timmy said.

"Yes, I came here because you have just revealed the ultimate truth." Jorgen said.

"And why are you here?" Poof said.

"Because there's more to what Turner said. This darkness, was created by the leader of the anti-fairies: Anti Cosmo, so that he may capture the one who would bring order to the world. So, I sent fairies all throughout this city to find him before Anti Cosmo did. Little did I realize that that person was you, Turner. You ARE the Chosen One!" Jorgen said.

Suddenly, memories began to flood back into Trixie's mind.

"Jorgen, don't worry. If I know Timmy, he'll beat Anti Cosmo and bring light to the City of Darkness!" Trixie said.

"How'd you...never mind! As long as you and your mentor friend keep your mouths shut, we won't have any problems, got it!?!" Jorgen said.

"Got it!!" all four of them said just before Jorgen left.

"Got what?" Kellen asked.

"It's a long story..." Timmy said, and then told Kellen about his fairies.

* * *

Well this is a surprise! Now the gang knows about Timmy's secret just as they learn about the threat from Anti Cosmo! What will happen next? Come back next week to find out!

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	32. Chapter 32

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 32

Written Date: 13/4/2010

Published on : 15/5/2010

* * *

Last time, Timmy told his friends the true secret about their city. Just then, Jorgen von Strangle, the world's toughest fairy, came by to tell them the cause of the darkness surrounding Dimmsdale. And so, the adventure continues!

* * *

"So, now that you know that fairies exist, what do you think?" Timmy said.

"I think it's awesome how you can have anything you want...within the regulations, of course." Kellen said.

"Well, just remember to keep this a secret, OK?" Timmy said.

"Sure." Kellen said.

"So, you're the very same baby fairy I met at the prision?" Trixie said to Poof.

"You bet! Timmy made a wish that I became a ten year old, isn't it cool?" Poof said.

"Sure, but once this adventure is over, you're going back to being a baby." Trixie said.

"Aww..." Poof said.

"Don't worry Poof, you'll still remember everything." Timmy said.

"Okay..." Poof said.

"I've found you again, Turner!" said a voice.

"Again, Remy?" Timmy said

"By the way, what is with you and Remy anyway?" Kellen said.

"He blames me for all the things that happened to him." Timmy said.

"Like what?" Trixie said.

"Ah, my dear Trixie, I'll have you know that I'm a very lonely person. My parents never even noticied me growing up. Over time, I received my fairy godparent: Juandissimo Magnifico.

"Who's Juandissimo?" Kellen said.

"My godmother's ex-boyfriend." Timmy said.

"I used to be so happy, that is, until I met you!" Remy said.

"What happened?" Trixie said.

"He made me lose my fairy!" Remy shouted.

"Only because you risked him in a magical duel!" Timmy said.

"What's that?" Kellen said.

"A duel between godkids in which the loser loses his or her godparent or godparents." Poof said.

"Oh." Kellen said.

"I don't care!" Remy said as ran towards Timmy manically.

Just then, Poof went in Remy's path.

"If you EVER hurt my brother, I'll show you no mercy!" Poof said.

"I dare you!" Remy said.

"Okay!" Poof said, then grabbed his rattle from his pocket and shook it. Just then, the 10 year old boy turned into a 5 foot tall bear!

"I'm not afraid of you!" Remy said cockily.

"**ROOOOOOAAARRR!**" Poof the bear let out a huge roar.

"Mommy!" Remy said crying. Just then, a card came out of Remy's pocket.

"What's this?" Poof said, now back to his 10 year old forme.

The card was a secret rare Red Gyarados card.

"Poof, thanks for protecting me. Hey, why don't you keep that card?" Timmy said.

"Aww, thanks..." Poof said.

"So, now it's off to Chiaroscuro City, and our next medal!" Trixie said.

"Right!" everyone else said.

* * *

-Tsuduku: To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


	33. Chapter 33

"The Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 33: "Card Fight Club"

Written Date: 15/4/2010

Publish Date: 22/5/2010

* * *

Today, our four heroes head out for the Fighting Club in Chiaroscuro City to get their seventh medal.

"Hey guys!" Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy!" the rest of the gang said.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Timmy asked

"Yep!" they replied.

"Okay, here we go!" Timmy said.

* * *

Chiaroscuro City

"What's this?" Timmy said as they came to the club.

"It's a poster: "Fighting Club Card Tournament. Win all four rounds and win the Fighting Medal!" Kellen said.

"That's for me!" Timmy said as he went in to take the challenge.

* * *

-Round 1: Timmy "SoulSilver" vs. Jessica "Love to Battle"-

"I'll start!" Jessica said as she attached a Fighting Energy to Mankey. "Light Punch!"

"Man-kii!" the monkey Pokemon lightly punched Timmy's Growlithe.

"My turn!" Timmy put a Fire Energy onto Growlithe. "Bite!"

"Wan!" Timmy's puppy sunk its teeth into Jessica's Mankey.

"Attack with Light Punch!" Jessica said.

(Growlithe's HP: 50)

"Bite that Mankey!" Timmy said.

(Mankey's HP: 30)

Timmy attached his third Fire Energy onto Growlithe. "Finish Mankey off with Combustion!" he said.

"WAN!" the dog blew a stream of fire at Mankey, knocking it out.

"Go, Doduo!" Jessica said. "Use Take Down!"

"SQWAK!" the twin headed bird rammed full speed into Growlithe, hurting itself in the process.

"I use the trainer Moomoo Milk!" Timmy said.

A bottle of milk appeared and Growlithe drank it, restoring 30 HP.

"Now take out that Doduo with Combustion!" Timmy said.

(Doduo is Knocked Out!)

"Go Rattata!" Jessica said. "Lunge!"

"Koratta!" the tiny rat leapt onto Growlithe.

"Use Combustion one more time!" Timmy said.

(Rattata is Knocked Out!)

"The Winner is Timmy Turner!" the judge said.

* * *

Timmy's second match was against Micheal, a duelist who had a flawed deck. Timmy beat him without taking damage. In the semifinal, Timmy faced against Chris' "Muscles for Brains" deck, but in the end Timmy won.

* * *

-Final Round-

"Congradulations on making it this far! I am Mitch, the Master of the Fighting Club. I accept your challenge!"

--Timmy: Psychic Machamp vs. Mitch: First-Strike--

"Since I'm the Master, I'll start. Go Mankey!" Mitch said.

"Mankii!" Mankey said.

"Go Hitmontop!" Timmy said.

"Kapo!" said Hitmontop.

Mitch attached a Fighting Energy to Mankey. "Use Light Punch!"

Timmy played a Pidgey to his bench and attached a Fighting Energy to Hitmontop before ending his turn.

Mitch played a second Fighting Energy onto Mankey. "Use Rage!"

"MANKII!" the monkey attacked Hitmontop.

Timmy attached a second Fighting Energy to Hitmontop. {If I could get three heads, I'll win! It's all I can do for now...} "Triple Kick!" {Heads...HEADS...Tails!}

"KAPOERA!" the Handstand Pokemon kicked Mankey twice.

"Rage, Mankey!" Mitch said.

Mankey used Rage again, but this time it was more powerful.

"Since Mankey has four damage counters, Rage does 50 damage!" Kellen said.

"Don't worry! Hitmontop has 80 HP!" Poof said.

"Hitmontop, are you okay?" Timmy said.

Hitmontop simply nodded yes.

"Good!" Timmy said. He attached a third Fighting Energy onto Hitmontop. "Gut Spin!"

Hitmontop spun very fast and rammed into Mankey, knocking it out.

"Since the Master has no more Pokemon on his Bench, the Winner is Timmy Turner!" the Judge said.

* * *

"Timmy won!" Trixie said, going up to kiss Timmy.

"You have beaten me. Now I must give the Fighting Medal!" Mitch said.

"Thanks. See you later!" Timmy said.

* * *

And so, Timmy and his friends have won their seventh medal! Now all that stands between them and the Legendary Pokemon Cards is the Water Club in Brightburg. Be sure to keep reading "The Pokemon Card Adventures!"

* * *

Tsuduku: To Be Continued-

Please read and Review!


	34. Chapter 34

"Fairly Oddparents: The Pokemon Card Adventures"

Episode 34

* * *

Timmy and his friends are now outside the Water Club in Brightburg.

"Well, this is it; our last medal. What happens next?" Poof asked.

"We face the four Grand Masters." Timmy said.

"Who are they?" Poof asked.

"The four Grand Masters are the four best Pokemon Card duelists in the world. Each of theirs decks are legendary! They are: Courtney, the Metal Queen; Steve, the Water Kid; Jack, the Dimension Lord; and Rod, the Master of Creation." Kellen said.

"Okay, I'm going in." Trixie said.

"Wait Trixie! Take this Magnezone deck." Kellen said.

"Thank you." Trixie said before he went in.

* * *

Trixie Tang walked to the pool where a man was standing next a girl in beach chair.

"Excuse me, but I would like to duel the club Master." Trixie said.

"Sorry, but Amy is relaxing." the man said.

"Joshua, wait. This is Trixie Tang!" Amy said. "I'm Amy and I accept your challenge."

* * *

-Trixie: Electromagnetism vs. Amy: Rain Dancer-

"This duel will be for six prizes, and is over when one duelist takes them all! Also, the duel is over when one duelist runs out of cards in their deck or has no more Pokemon on their bench. Since Amy won the toss, she'll go first." Joshua said.

"LET'S DUEL!" both of them said.

"Go Squirtle!" Amy said.

"Squirtle!" the blue turtle said.

"I play a Goldeen to my bench, and end my turn." Amy said.

"I attach a Lightning Energy to my Electrike and attack Squirtle with Zap Kick!" Trixie said.

(Zap Kick does 20 damage due to weakness.)

"I attach a Water Energy to Squirtle and attack Electrike with Skull Bash!" Amy said.

(Skull Bash does 10 damage.)

"I attach a second Lightning Energy to Electrike, so it can use Thunder Jolt!" Trixie said.

(Thunder Jolt does 40 damage due to weakness; Electrike does 10 damage to itself. Squirtle is Knocked Out!)

"Go Goldeen!" Amy said.

"Goldeen!" the horned goldfish said.

"Fury Attack!" Amy said.

(Fury Attack does 10 damage.)

"I attach a PlusPower to Electrike to power up it's Thunder Jolt!" Trixie said.

(Thunder Jolt does 50 damage due to weakness. Goldeen is Knocked Out!)

"Go Goldeen!" Amy said.

"I evolve my Electrike into Manectric!" Trixie said. "Next I attach a Metal Energy so it can use Swift!" Trixie said.

(Swift does 50 damage. Goldeen is Knocked Out!)

"Go Horsea!" Amy said.

"Horsea!" the seahorse said.

"Swift again, Manectric!" Trixie said.

(Horsea is Knocked Out!)

"Go Horsea!" Amy said.

"Finish it with Swift!" Trixie said.

(Horsea is Knocked Out!)

"This duel is over! The winner is Trixie Tang!" Joshua said.

* * *

"Alright! We won!" Timmy said.

"Trixie here's your proof of victory: The Water Medal!" Amy said.

"Thanks!" Trixie said.

"I noticed this is your eighth medal. I'll tell you where the Pokemon Dome is. It's located in Downtown Los Angeles." Joshua said.

"Alright! See you!" Timmy said.

"Good luck beating the Grand Masters!" Amy said.

"We will!" Poof said.

* * *

Now that "The Pokemon Bunch" have all eight medals, they are finally ready to face the Grand Masters. Can they beat them? Keep reading "The Pokemon Card Adventures!"

-Tsuzuku: To Be Continued-

Please Read and Review!


End file.
